Australia
Professional wrestling in Australia was quite a popular phenomenon in the 1960s and 1970s, however with the introduction of Cricket and Australian Football (the AFL), Australian professional wrestling now plays an almost non existent role in mainstream Australian culture, with most Australian professional wrestling fans being fans of the WWE not even knowing a local independent scene even exists - in all States and territories of Australia (except the Northern Territory) As a whole, Australian Professional wrestling and the promotions, wrestlers, and events are considered on par with most other promotions around the world - it is only the distinct lack of promotion that leaves a big gap open, and lets many talented and experienced wrestlers fly under the radar and go virtually unnoticed of both local, interstate and overseas wrestling fans. In Australia there are around 30 - 35 promotions in active or sporadic operation at any time, promotions such as PCW (VIC), MCW (VIC), RCW (SA), and EPW (WA) are well known for their monthly (or more frequent) wrestling shows, where as other promotions such as PWA (NSW), Warzone Wrestling (VIC), and GPW (VIC) may leave a few months or more between shows, and other promotions such as WrestleRock (VIC) may only have shows once or twice a year. Cities Capital Cities * Melbourne, Victoria (VIC) * Adelaide, South Australia (SA) * Sydney, New South Wales (NSW) * Brisbane, Queensland (QLD) * Perth, Western Australia (WA) * Darwin, Northern Territory (NT) (To date there is no known Australian Professional Wrestling Promotions in the Northern Territory) * Canberra, Australian Capital Territory (ACT) (Located in the State of NSW) * Hobart, Tasmania (TAS) Arenas: Current Victoria * 1000 Pound Bend, Melbourne CBD - WrestleClash main show venue * 29 Colorado Court, Hallam - Professional Championship Wrestling (Australia)'s PCW SLAM (developmental) venue * Berwick Secondary College, Berwick - Warzone Wrestling Australia's main show venue * Maltese Cultural Centre, Albion - New Age Wrestling's home venue * Polish Club, Rowville - Professional Championship Wrestling (Australia)'s main show venue * Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne - WWE's Melbourne venue when touring * Tullamarine Public Hall, Tullamarine - Melbourne City Wrestling's main show venue * Thornbury Theatre, Thornbury - Melbourne City Wrestling's secondary "supercard" venue * Sunbury Memorial Hall, Sunbury - one of New Age Wrestling's regional venues Arenas: Former Victoria * Dragonfly Restaurant, Tullamarine - Melbourne City Wrestling's former main show venue, now destined for demolition * Ken Kay Badminton Centre, Ballarat - former venue for New Age Wrestling and Outback Championship Wrestling, now not used due to local council public entertainment fees * Melton Darts Club, Melton - one of New Age Wrestling's former regional venues * Southern Community Centre, Mulgrave - one of New Age Wrestling's major venues albiet for one show Events Promotions: Active Victoria * Gippsland Pro Wrestling (GPW) * Melbourne City Wrestling (MCW) * New Age Wrestling (NAW) * Professional Championship Wrestling (Australia) (PCW) * Outback Championship Wrestling (OCW) * Warzone Wrestling Australia * Wrestleclash New South Wales * Australasian Wrestling Federation (AWF) * Newcastle Pro Wrestling (NPW) South Australia * Riot City Wrestling (RCW) * Wrestle Rampage Western Australia * All Action Wrestling (AAW) * Explosive Pro Wrestling (EPW) Queensland * Pacific Pro Wrestling (PPW) Promotions: Inactive/Defunct Victoria * Alpha Pro Wrestling * Australian Real Pro Wrestling (ARPW) * Extreme Wrestling Alliance (EWA) * Maximum-Energy Pro Wrestling (MPW) * Supremacy Wrestling * Tornado Championship Wrestling (TCW) * High Speed Wrestling Wrestlers * Buddy Murphy * Emma * Jessie McKay * KC Cassidy * Nathan Jones * Outback Jack See also *Canada *Ireland *Mexico *America *Japan *England External links * on Wikipedia Category:Stub Category:Countries